Our Last Year
by Isadora Rose
Summary: Song fics based on songs by The Mountain Goats referring to the struggles in The Deathy Hallows. Please read, rate, and review! Thanks! Rated T for potentially complex subjects and language. More coming soon...
1. Sax Rohmer 1

DISCLAIMER: I have no rights over Harry Potter or over the song Sax Rohmer 1 by The Mountain Goats.

This is my first song fic. Please rate, review, and give feedback! Thanks! I hope you like it!

Sax Rohmer 1

**Fog lifts from the harbor, dawn goes down today  
An agent crests the shadows of the nearby alleyway  
Piles of broken bricks, sign posts on the path  
Every moment points towards the aftermath  
Yeah**

"Bloody hell I was such a moron." Ron thought as he ran a hand through his unruly red hair. He sat by the side of the lake, watching the sun set and seeing it ripple in the water below. He wondered how Harry and Hermione were. Were they ok? Had they figured anything else out while he was gone?

He looked over at the Forbidden Forest because he could not bear to look at the castle behind him. Things were not the same as they used to be and it wasn't just the absence of his two friends. He didn't belong here anymore.

**Sailors straggle back from their nights out on the town  
Hopeless urchins from the city gather round  
Spies from imperial China wash in with the tide  
Every battle heads toward surrender towards both sides**

Thing were so out of control. Stories of murders, explosions, prison breaks, robberies, disappearances echoed everywhere, making Ron's head pound a churn. People asked him almost every day. "Where is Harry? What is he doing? Tell him we believe in him." Everyone was counting so much on Harry. He was the only hope they had left.

**Elves move in the tower, wolves howl in the hills  
Chalk marks show up on a few high windowsills  
And a rabbit gives up somewhere, and a dozen hawks descend  
Every moment leads toward its own sad end  
Yeah**

They didn't talk about it, but he could feel everyone's silent disapproval. Ron was a deserter. He'd left the field of battle probably when he was needed the most. What hurt most was the disappointment he saw on the faces of his family. Everyone he knew was risking their lives and everything they had for this one hope and here was Ron, running away like the coward he'd always been. Always running, always hiding.

**Ships loosed from their moorings capsize and then they're gone  
Sailors with no captains watch awhile and then move on  
And an agent crests the shadows and I head in her direction  
All roads lead toward the same blocked intersection**

Ron stood suddenly. He knew what he had to do. He turned to look at the castle, disgusted at what this once great institution had become. He grabbed the bag that sat at his feet, turned towards the forest, and ran. Only this time, he wasn't running away.

**I am coming home to you  
With my own blood in my mouth  
And I am coming to you  
If it's the last thing that I do**


	2. How To Embrace A Swamp Creature

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters nor the lyrics to the song How To Embrace A Swamp Creature by The Mountain Goats. Thank you very much! Please read, rate, and review! Enjoy!

**Got out of bed, could not remember my own name  
Condemned to walk the soil amongst all creatures wild and tame  
Go where I go, do what I must  
Crawl starving on my belly  
Licking up the dry dust**

**  
**He left. He really, really left. She stayed up, hours and hours without sleep, waiting for him. "I was just making a point." He would say. He'd tell them he'd camped out in the woods by himself for a few days. Just to clear his head. But eventually she realized that wouldn't happen. He'd really left her. Left them.

**I See the light in your window  
Ride the elevator to the sixth floor  
Stand with my arms at my sides as you open up the door**

**But I****'****m out of my element I can****'****t breathe**

**I****'****m out of my element  
I can****'****t breathe**

She thought of all those summers back at the burrow. Sometimes she would sneak up to his room and they would spend all night talking and laughing. It didn't even matter what they talked about because in those moments she felt safe. Then Harry would come back, they'd go back to Hogwarts and a wall would rise between them again. She hated that wall. It tore the breath right out of her lungs. Irritated her, made her snap. They fought so much then. Now it didn't really seem to matter anymore. Just silly, childish arguments.

**Alone with your bathroom mirror  
Try to get my head straight  
Breathe on the glass and wait for it to clear  
Clean slate**

She thought of last year. Part of her had ached every time she saw him with Lavender. She tried to explain it away. He was her friend and she didn't like seeing him used. Lavender wasn't right for him. Or maybe it really was just disgusting the way they went about snogging as if no one was round. Though in the end, she'd had to come to grips with the truth. Even if it hurt.

**Meet up with you in the kitchen  
Where the air is hot and dry  
Open up all the faucets  
Be fruitful and multiply**

People talked about love like it was this amazing, wonderful thing. To Hermione it just hurt. It wasn't beautiful or lovely. It was ugly, jealous, hurt, and angry. He'd left. She loved him so much and he had just left. Was it even really worth it any more?

**I stand where the flashing swords gleam  
And I try to shake my head clear of the dream  
But I****'****m out of my element I can****'****t breathe  
I****'****m out of my element  
I can****'****t breathe**

It was just her and Harry now. There was an audible silence between them. So many things went unsaid. There was no need for actual words. They were desperate to come up with something, anything but it was starting to all seem hopeless, pointless, no way out.

**I start to sweat I can****'****t cool down  
I****'****m scared of all the strangers in this town  
I try to tell you just why I****'****ve come  
It****'****s like I****'****ve got molasses on my tongue**

All she wanted was for him to come back. Maybe then she would finally be able to tell him all the things she'd hidden away for these seven years. Maybe she would finally be able to let him know what he meant to her. Maybe things would be better. Or maybe it would just make her fall apart.

**I made it through town somehow  
But who's going to save me now?  
I'm out of my element I can't breathe  
I'm out of my element  
I can't breathe**


End file.
